goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Misbehaves at The Alina Baraz Concert
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Dora Misbehaves at The Alina Baraz Concert ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West. In the video, Dora throws a huge fit because the tickets were sold out, and it costs 40 dollars per person. Mrs. Marquez tells Dora that they can go to the GoAnimate Megaplex theaters and get two 20 dollar movie tickets to see Matilda, but Dora throws a grenade, and she kills three people, and gets sent to bed early for her punishment. Transcript (July 16, 2017) Dora: Hey, Mom. Mrs. Marquez: What is it, Dora? Dora: Can we please go get two 40 dollar tickets for the Alina Baraz concert? I really love her work, and I can't wait to see her perform live. Mrs. Marquez: No. Dora: But Mom, I love Alina Baraz's work, so let's go to her live in concert! Mrs. Marquez: Dora, I said no. We're not going to the Alina Baraz concert today. If you want to, you can watch the performance on TV. Dora: I want to go to the Alina Baraz concert! Now! Mrs. Marquez: Dora, for the last time, the answer is no. If you want to see the concert, you can watch it on TV. Mr. Marquez: Hey, Elena, the TV's broken! Mrs. Marquez: Did you hear that, Dora? The TV is broken. That means we can go. Dora: Yay! (At the stadium) Dora: Oh boy, I can't wait to see Alina perform! Mrs. Marquez: Um, Dora? Dora: What is it, Mom? Mrs. Marquez: I don't think we'll be able to see the concert. Dora: Why not? Mrs. Marquez: Well, first of all, the tickets are sold out. Second of all, they're quite expensive. I can't afford forty dollars just to see a music star perform. I'm sorry, Dora, but we can't go to the concert. Dora: What? Please tell me you're joking! Mrs. Marquez: Don't feel bad, Dora. Why don't we go to the movie theaters to see Matilda instead? Dora: NO! I WANT TO GO TO THE ALINA BARAZ CONCERT AND THAT'S FINAL! Mrs. Marquez: Dora, stop acting like a spoiled brat. Now, look, everyone's staring at us. We can either go to the movies to see Matilda, or we will go back home and you will get nothing at all. Dora: You know what? How about we keep it simple here? Mrs. Marquez: Dora, don't throw that grenade. If you do that, then you might get arrested. (The Koopalings see what's going on) Wendy: Um, guys? I don't like where this is going. Ludwig: Yeah, we'd better skedaddle. Dora: All right, people. You deserve it! (Dora throws a grenade and kills a few people just as the Koopalings flee the scene) Mrs. Marquez: Dora, how dare you kill people with that grenade? That's it! We're going home right now. (At home) Mr. Marquez: Dora, how dare you kill random passerbys with a grenade just because the tickets for the Alina Baraz concert were sold out and very expensive? That's it! You are grounded until Thanksgiving! Go to your room right now! Dora (Crying Upstairs to bed): Nooooooooo! That's not fair! Why does this always happen to me? Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Trivia